Another Universe
by SheillaSheeL
Summary: No Sumarry. Pair: NaruHina, slight NaruSaku / 18 Adult only / Naruto @Masashi Kishimoto, story by me / Warning! AU, Typo(s), EYD, dan alur gajebo / Don't like don't bacot. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Sehari sebelum pernikahan, Naruto kehilangan Hinata. Ia yang tak rela melepas cintanya, memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup. Namun keinginan kuat untuk bersama sang kekasih, tanpa diduga memberinya sebuah kesempatan. Ia dikembalikan pada dunia, dalam masa yang berbeda dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

Namikaze Naruto, adalah pribadi yang berbeda dari Uzumaki Naruto. Ia memang telah menikahi Hinata, namun cintanya terlanjur dimiliki wanita lain.

Perselingkuhan terjadi, dan Hinata yang tengah hamil ditelantarkan. Naruto memilih hidup satu atap dengan Sakura, tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

Tetapi semua berubah, saat Uzumaki Naruto berada dalam tubuh Namikaze Naruto.

Ia yang akhirnya merasakan hidup berumah tangga bersama cintanya, memilih bertindak tegas, dan berusaha memperbaiki bahtera rumah tangga dirinya yang lain.

Sayangnya semua tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ketika dipikir bahwa semua telah berakhir bahagia, kemelut kembali menerpa.

Sakura hamil, dan Uzumaki Naruto telah mencapai batas akhir hidupnya. Mau tidak mau, ikhas tidak ikhlas, ia harus merelakan Hinata pada Namikaze Naruto, dan kembali menuju kematian.

Menemui cinta sejatinya, dengan harapan cinta sesaatnya bahagia.

...

 **End Prolog**


	2. Chapter 2

Debu betebara menjadi sekat bagi pandangan. Jajaran gedung yang biasanya berdiri kokoh, kini roboh menjadi puing-puing tak berbentuk. Merahnya darah bahkan nyaris menghias setiap dinding, tak terkecuali permukaan tanah dan aspal.

Tubuh kekar berbalut kaus dan celana panjang compang-campingnya, sedikit bergetar seiring kesadaran yang perlahan kembali. Kenyataan yang sukar diterima, sekarang terpampang tanpa secuil rekayasa. Kota kelahirannya telah porak-poranda, sisakan duka serta isak kehilangan.

"Hi-hinata..." Satu nama itu, dan memang hanya itu yang sekarang menjadi buah pikiran.

Mencoba bangkit dari pembaringan, pemuda rupawan bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sedikit terhuyung akibat pening yang mendera. Lebam kebiruan terlihat jelas menghiasi dahi yang tak lagi dilindungi hitai-ate. Sembari menekan pelipis yang menjadi sebab dari rasa sakit itu, ia berusaha menyeret kakinya mengitari area sekitar. Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah dirinya menyusuri jalan, netra safirnya kembali disodorkan pemandangan pilu diantara tumpukan beton tak berbentuk.

Tubuh berdebu Naruto kian bergetar seirama denyut yang terasa menyesakan dada. Ia terdiam, seakan ada yang memaku kakinya di tanah.

Naruto tahu siapa itu, ia jelas mengenal sosok yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan di sana. Si cantik berambut indigo, gadis lembut yang sehari lagi resmi menyandang titel Nyonya Uzumaki, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Tak kuasa menahan duka, tubuh kokohnya limbung karena lemas, lalu jatuh berlutut tak berdaya. Sorot matanya kosong, begitu hampa tiada setitik binar pun. Ia menatap nanar tubuh berlumuran darah dihadapannya, yang telah lama mendingin tak bernyawa.

"Tidak... Hinata..." Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Naruto sukar menerima kenyataan. Bukannya berupaya untuk membebaskan tubuh mungil itu, ia malah terisak kecil, dan makin menjadi disetiap detik waktu berlalu.

"Argh!" Jerit memilukan menggema terbawa angin hingga penjuru desa Konoha. Berkali-kali ia membenturkan dahi ke tanah, tanpa peduli sakit yang menyengat akibat permukaan kulit yang mulai mengelupas. "Hinata... Hiks... Hinata..."

Kurama, makhluk buas yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto memberi peringatan. Rubah berekor sembilan itu berteriak dan menggeram. Ekornya meliuk-liuk di udara, gestur tubuhnya bersiaga. "Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Warga desa yang masih hidup akan terkena imbasnya," katanya, mengingatkan.

Nyaris kehilangan akal sehat, Naruto akhirnya menekan cakra yang hampir meluap menelan korban. Mengangkat wajahnya ke depan, kenyataan sama sekali tak berubah. Lagi-lagi tangisnya pecah, seiring langkah beratnya menuju si cantik, belahan jiwa yang belum lama ia sadari.

Berkat bantuan Kurama ia berhasil menyingkirkan reruntuhan. Menggapai tubuh dingin berlumuran darah sang terkasih, kedua tangan Naruto gemetar membelai wajah tanpa rona Hinata.

"Hinata... Sayangku..." Dikecupnya kening bernoda darah itu lama, berusaha meresapi kebersamaan yang sebentar lagi berakhir abadi.

Derap langkah seseorang menginterupsi dukanya. Melalui ekor mata, Naruto mengamati. Tanpa bergerak atau berpindah posisi seincipun ia bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Shikamaru?" Lantas mendapat jawaban lirih dari orang yang dimaksud.

"Amegakure mencoba senjata baru mereka yang berkapasitas cakra setara dimiliki Juubi. Mereka menembaknya menuju tengah laut, namun siapa sangka jika jangkauan benda itu melebihi perkiraan dan berakhir jatuh di Konoha." Sedikit ragu Shikamaru menambahkan, "Kau tahu, Naruto. Kejadian ini tidak didasari kesengajaan, murni kecelakaan, tapi juga tidak bisa dibiarkan. Pertemuan antara dua petinggi negara sebentar lagi diadakan. Konoha, telah kehilangan beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi terbaiknya."

"Kau benar," Naruto melirik Hinata dipangkuannya. Tangannya yang bebas menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang melekat bersama darah di pipi si gadis. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal akibat rasa sakit yang semakin menyesaki dada. "Tragedi ini memang tidak disengaja, tetapi aku kehilangan Hinata-ku, Shika."

Kekehan hambar berasal dari Naruto terdengar. Shikamaru menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan menghiasi pipi. Kurang lebih ia memahami sakitnya kehilangan orang tersayang, dalam hal ini ayahnya.

"Sekarang... Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Shikamaru. Balas dendam tidak terpikirkan. Ia hanya memaksakan senyuman, sebelum meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata, setelah itu memejamkan mata khusyuk. "Aku berniat menyusulnya," ujarnya.

Perkataan Naruto menyentak Shikamaru. Sepasang onyx yang tadi terpusat di tanah, kini melotot pada sosok lelaki pirang. Bibir bawahnya bergetar, hatinya urung menyetujui, suaranya berniat menolak, tetapi sekali lagi, siapa dirinya disini?

Hanya senyum memaklumi serta wajah kesakitan yang Shikamaru tampakkan sebagai balasan. Berusaha berlapang dada menerima keputusan sahabat yang ia kasihi, menguatkan hati dari kehilangan yang sebentar lagi menjadi nyata.

"Semoga berhasil, Sahabat. Aku mendoakan bahagiamu bersamanya di dunia lain."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Air mata senantiasa meleleh di pipi berguratnya. Berpikir jika ini pertemuan terakhir dengan sahabat yang berjanji mendampinginya kelak, sedikit menggoyahkan keputusan. Namun mengingat sang cinta seorang diri tanpa kehadirannya di alam baka, kembali meneguhkan niatnya. Ia berdiri sambil membawa Hinata dalam pelukan, lalu menyodorkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu pada Shikamaru.

"Aku titip gadisku, Shika," bisiknya.

"Naruto," Shikamaru memandang Naruto iba. Ia menerima tubuh Hinata, tanpa melepas mata dari sang sahabat.

Senyum lembut tak pernah luntur dari bibir merah kecokelatan Naruto. Ia mengusap pipi gadisnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sembari mengucap beberapa kata maaf.

"Maaf, tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Maaf, tidak bisa melindungi desa lagi. Dan maaf... aku membenci mereka."

"Nar--"

"Kurama!"

Ucapan Shikamaru tertahan begitu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap berwarna putih. Lelaki baik hati yang bertekad menjadi hokage itu, berniat menemui kekasihnya di alam baka.

Cinta, hanya kata itu yang mendasari putusannya. Namun setelah perpisahan ini, akankah Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _ANOTHER UNIVERSE_**

 ** _by Sheilla Sheel_**

 ** _Naruto @Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Main Pair: NaruHina_**

 ** _Adult 18_**

 ** _Don't like don't bacot_**

 ** _Enjoy the story_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Haruno Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan gemulai menuju ranjang sambil menahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Bercak kemerahan menghiasi leher jenjangnya, dan itu tak luput dari tatapan sepasang safir.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri lagi?" Kekehan pelan membalas rengekan Sakura. Di ranjang, ada lelaki berambut pirang sedang berusaha memakai kemeja. Permainan panas yang baru mereka lakukan, sukses menghancurkan tatanan penampilannya.

"Kemarilah, Sakura." Menepuk-nepuk pahanya, si lelaki bernama Naruto memanggil kekasihnya lembut. Kedua netra safirnya terus mengikuti langkah sang gadis yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

Lagi, Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar keinginan cintanya. Ditariknya tangan Sakura mendekat, lalu membantu wanita itu duduk mengangkang di pusatnya yang hanya tertutup boxer. "Kau masih menginginkanku? Hm?"

Tangan mungil Sakura mencengkram surai belakang Naruto gemas. Sedikit mendongak memberi akses bagi lidah Naruto menginvasi lehernya, ia melenguh dengan nada sensual. "Uuhhh... Aku masih menginginkanmu, Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, senyum yang memang hanya dikhususkan bagi gadisnya, Sakuranya. Ditariknya selimut yang menghalangi aksesnya, lalu membelai tak beraturan punggung polos wanita itu. "Aku milikmu, Princess. Selalu milikmu," yakinnya.

"Kalau begitu ceraikan jalang itu." Iris emerald yang tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak, kini terbuka memandang Naruto tajam. Keinginan kuat untuk hidup bersama lelakinya, telah mengubah kepribadian wanita itu. Tidak ada lagi sosok berhati lembut, yang ada hanya Sakura berhati baja.

Dengki, telah menutup mata hatinya. Berprasangka jika Hinata, istri pria-nya, telah melakukan sabotase. Membuat cintanya mabuk, hamil atas kesengajaan, dan berakhir pada pernikahan tak diinginkan.

Akan tetapi kenyataan sesungguhnya berbeda. Hinata, wanita itulah korban sebenarnya. Naruto memperkosanya ketika mabuk, menyangka bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura, dan berakhir pada seks kasar tanpa lindungan lateks. Keperawanan Hinata dikoyak paksa dan tanpa perasaan. Parahnya lagi, lelaki itu menyebut nama Sakura dalam kenikmatannya.

Disini, tidak hanya Sakura yang terluka. Pernikahan Hinata bersamaan kekasih Sabaku-nya harus dibatalkan karena benih yang ditinggalkan Naruto, telah bertumbuh menjadi janin. Hinata hamil, dan keluarga Hyuuga menuntut pertanggung jawaban Namikaze.

Meski sempat beradu argument, Hiashi dan Minato akhirnya setuju menikahkan kedua anaknya. Dan meskipun tanpa setetes cinta, Hinata sebisa mungkin berperan menjadi istri yang baik. Walaupun persahabatan diantara dirinya dan Sakura harus berakhir, wanita lembut itu tetap berlapang dada mengetahui hubungan gelap yang dilakoni Naruto juga Sakura.

Hinata memakluminya, dan ia menerimanya. Karena menyangkal seperti apapun, ialah orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura membuang wajahnya menunggu jawaban Naruto. Ia menatap kesamping, dengan raut wajah sendu. Entah ia yang salah lihat, atau Naruto memang terlihat keberatan.

"Baiklah."

Satu kata itu diucap ringan oleh Naruto. Sakura yang tadi membuang muka, kini kembali menghadapkan wajahnya. Ia memandang tepat dikedua bola mata Naruto, guna mencari sedikit kebohongan.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau menceraikan perempuan itu?" Tanya Sakura, merasa jijik menyebut nama Hinata.

"Secepatnya, Saki. Secepatnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bersabar, dan dekati kedua orang tuaku." Naruto menekan bibirnya di pelipis Sakura. Mengecupnya lama namun penuh perasaan. Ia kemudian menempelkan hidungnya di bibir Sakura, menghirup napas yang selalu membuatnya melayang.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab terpaksa. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Naruto, lalu menyandarkan pipi disisi kepala si lelaki.

Keheningan sempat menguasai keadaan. Naruto dengan pikirannya, dan Sakura dengan lamunannya. Sayang itu tak bertahan lama, sampai kemaluan Naruto dibawah sana terasa menusuk bokongnya.

Sakura mengerling nakal, dan Naruto menyeringai.

"Dua ronde lagi," tawar Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayangku," jawab Sakura, mendesah.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain pihak, ada Hinata dengan perut buncit berusia 7 bulan. Wanita lembut itu sedang duduk memandang bulan di balkon kamar, tanpa seorang pun yang menemani. Surai panjangnya dipermainkan angin malam, bahkan gaun tidurnya melayang di udara.

Apartemen Naruto, memanglah mewah dipandangan semua orang. Namun kehangatan keluarga tak sekalipun ditemukan disini. Hinata hanya bisa melamun seorang diri, memikirkan nasib pernikahannya, dan masa depan buah hatinya.

Pernikahan ini memanglah salah sedari awal, namun apa daya jika takdir memutuskan demikian. Ia tidak dapat mengatur nasib, dan hanya bisa berserah diri pada Tuhan. Namun jika menjadi sisi yang kerap direndahkan, akankah bahagia berpihak padanya?

"Semoga Naruto-kun mau menerima anakku, dan bersikap layaknya seorang suami."

Hanya itu, hanya itu yang diinginkannya kala segaris cahaya putih melintas di angkasa.

Sambil membelai perut dan sudut bibirnya yang sobek kebiruan, ia memejamkan kedua mata, membiarkan lelehan cairan bening mengaliri pipi pualamnya.

Dan itu, adalah tangis terakhir Hinata, sebelum sang bintang mengabulkan doanya.

 **Bersambung...**

Uh, oh... No comment :-P

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :-*


End file.
